The New Archer
This is a semi fanon Backstory Characters * Hachi * Andres * Romana- Debut * Samantha- Debut Plot IT all begins at the Mountains of Kaligero where Andres is HIking Andres:Huff... Puff.... Andres climbs to the Mountains to find a teacher to train him Advanced Archery Andres:(Hides into the Bushes as he arrives on the Place and activates his Crossbow) Just as then an Akita Pup wearing his Blue Vest and the Puptag heads outside and heads to get his gear and Suddenly. ???:(Rushes to the Bushes) Andres:(Fires 3 arrows to the Pup) ???:(Evades) (Draws his Bow and Fires and the Arrow hits Andres' Pup Pack and drags him pinned to a tree) You need to Learn how to Target and sense it my old Student.... Andres: MASTER!(Managed to remove the Arrow and Runs to his Master) Master Hachi. Hachi: King Andres. its been awhile... Andres: I thought you are LONG GONE! Hachi: Yeah but I bet its time for you to tell how did I get here. and my life Hachi: I am just an Akita pup from Japan. I walked to the streets until I reach the Train station. where A professor adopted me and have a routine to go into the station together. Andres: You must be happy about that too. Hachi: Not Until one day my Owner did not return Andres: So you wait for nine years right? Hachi: Exactly until I died Andres: By.... Hachi: Some diseases. terminal cancer. one of it... Andres: Oh my... Hachi: My spirit reborns and I am reborn as a young Akita pup. Then I am adopted by a Kid named Kiba Shimada. along with my young pup brother. He named me Hachi. Hachi Shimada. then he trained me and my young pup brother to be a good pup and warriors. then Kiba takes me and my young brother to Cazatha. there Kiba meets the King himself. Your Father. Andres: No way Sir. Hachi: Yes. I served him as an honor guard. and as I noticed later days he's begin to date somepup. Andres: Who? Hachi: You're mother Samantha. Andres: No way... ???: She's Right anak...(Son) Andres looks back and sees a light brown Cocker Spaniel wearing her yellow Collar bearing her puptag Andres: Mama...(Begins to tear up) Samantha: Yes.. anak. Hachi: You're Majesty.(Kneels) Andres:(Sniffs) I missed you. Samantha: I missed you too. and I noticed you run the kingdom like you want and peaceful (giggled) Andres:(Sniffs) (Hugs his mother Tighter) Hachi: So Let me break this up...(activates his Crossbow) Andres:(Senses) Hachi: (Fires 4 Arrows to Andres) Andres deflects the arrows using his Paws) Romana, Samantha: Wow! Andres Bonifacio Andres: Shall we Train Hachi. Hachi: Never gets old. Samantha and Romana gets a distance away as Andres begins to put on his battle stance. Andres and Hachi fires their arrows and they evade and fires. soon after they fight Paw to paw. Andres, Hachi: RAH!(Attacks using their paws) Romana: Look at Kuya GO! Andres: AH!(lands a strong kick on Hachi and sends him on a distance) Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Backstory